


C is for Cockpit

by ArcticLucie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Snark, power bottom!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn, Poe, and the <i>Millennium Falcon</i> cockpit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Cockpit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my lovely beta [MermaidSheenaz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz) for looking this over. Enjoy!

“Poe! What the hell are you doing?” Finn squawked in surprise when his lover strutted into the cockpit as naked as the day he was born. He threw his leg over Finn’s thighs and climbed right onto his lap, proud cock standing at attention between them.

Finn swallowed and somehow was able to tear his eyes away from the engorged member long enough to will his own budding erection away. It was difficult because the man’s cock was a masterpiece, a legend in the Resistance, long and slender, and perfect for sucking and fucking and all sorts of other delectably delicious things.

And that was highly inappropriate. They were working for fuck’s sake, transporting the Millennium Falcon to a classified location for General Oregana. Top secret stuff.

“Just thought we could have a little fun, Finny. How many people can say they’ve had sex in the _cock_ pit of this infamous ship?”

“Knowing Han, _a lot._ ”

“Fair point,” Poe said, grinding his hips down and making it impossible for Finn’s dick not to stir in his jeans. Oh Maker, this was bad, this was very, very bad.

Finn gripped the wrists that were looped around his neck, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“We’re on autopilot and we have two hours to the rendezvous. What should we be doing?”

Poe rocked his hips forward, a slow drag over Finn’s covered length, and the friction was almost unbearable. “Nngh.” He tried to breathe through the blissful sensation, but the air was getting thick with the smell of arousal mixed with the heat coming off Poe’s body in waves. His heady scent filled Finn’s nostrils and had his body winding itself up, like a coiling snake preparing to strike. “It’s the _Falcon._ This ship is a legend.”

“So am I. So are you…so, it seems appropriate,” Poe smirked, and Finn hated the way it had him dissolving into putty. This is why everyone followed the Black Leader, he never took ‘no’ for an answer. Not that Finn wanted to say no. All he really wanted to do was scream “YES!” as Poe fucked himself into oblivion on his dick.

He let Poe’s hand slip from his grasp and watched as they slithered down his chest. He lost them when they passed that beautiful blushing cock, his eyes diverted onto the purply head swollen with lust. Finn reached out and took it, stroking and tracing veins down the underside with the pads of his fingers and rejoicing in the way Poe’s jaw clenched when he swiped his thumb over the slit to distribute a bead of glistening precome.

Poe’s lips quirked up at the corners as he worked on freeing Finn from his jeans, “Besides…c is for cockpit.”

“I hate you.”

“Lies.”

Poe smashed their mouths together, a mangled mesh of tongues and teeth as lips slid over familiar territory. Finn remembered when everything had been new, but it was no less exhilarating after he’d mapped every inch of his lover’s body, the way he knew a roll of Poe’s tongue would accompany a roll of his hips and the way he anticipated the sharp feel of teeth sinking into his bottom lip when he squeezed the base of Poe’s shaft just right.

But the same could be said of him because the teasingly slow pull of Poe’s talented hand, rough with calluses, over the turgid flesh of his prick had his toes curling in his boots and his head lulling back just enough for lips to suck on his pulse point, the beat rapid in his chest growing faster when teeth scraped over his skin. He wasn’t surprised by how Poe made him feel, never surprised, because he’d seen first hand how good Poe was at working a stick.

“Want you, need you in me, Finn,” Poe whispered, breath hot against the shell of his ear and voice a syrupy sound that wafted through the air as smooth as smoke. “I’m stretched and slick for you so give me all you got.”

Finn bit his lip, chest heaving with want and breathless from rough kisses, “Come on then.”

Poe rose up on his knees, the right side of his mouth twisting into a wicked grin. He threw one arm over Finn’s shoulder and used the other to guide the tip of Finn’s cock to the rim of his ass. His eyes flitted shut and his bottom lip elongated, mouth forming a soft O as he took the head into the burning heat of his body.

And Finn just about died because Poe hadn’t done much to stretch himself out, his hole so tight around him that Finn almost couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t breathe right, his tried pulling air into sputtering lungs, but Poe had a way of leaving him breathless, like he’d been tossed into space except the coldness of it was replaced by a raging fire consuming him, destroying him piece by piece.

He reached around and spread the cheeks of Poe’s ass, prying him open as best he could while his pilot sunk down so slowly it felt like years passed before he was fully seated around him. But he’d gladly wait a lifetime for this, for they way their bodies synced so seamlessly, so perfectly. Then they just sat there, Poe’s forehead falling to his as they nuzzled noses and placed soft pecks anywhere they could.

“You weren’t ready.”

Poe’s fingers tickled the hair at the nape of his neck, “Was still loose from last night.” With that, the memory of pounding into his tight hole from behind while he was bent over the tiny table in their room had Finn’s cock pulsing inside him. It was like Poe couldn’t get enough of being filled by him, behind stretched and fucked like a little cockslut hungry for his dick.

And wasn’t that an amazing thing? Out of the entire Resistance with all their training and good will, it took a traitor to tame Poe Dameron. He knew they were all jealous of him, of getting to have Poe all to himself, of being the only one privileged enough to have his complete and utter affection. That made him value it, made him want to protect and nurture it, the gift Poe gave him, the gift of himself. It was a precious thing and he was thankful for it everyday.

He was just a former First Order foot soldier, but somewhere along the way he became the only one who got to see Poe like this, so open and raw, so in need of being rutted that he’d burn up and scatter on the celestial winds without it, without Finn. He was the one who could make the Resistance’s highest ranking pilot dissolve into a writhing mess with just a few wicked swipes of his tongue and the jutting of hips into the tight heat of his body.

Yes, he was a lucky man.

“I’m ready now,” Poe breathed against his lips before sinking teeth into Finn’s bottom one, not too hard, just a nibble to accentuate his point.

As if the lascivious way in which he rolled his hips hadn’t done enough.

Finn wasn’t in the best position to fuck his flyboy, but that didn’t matter because Poe knew exactly what he wanted. He raised himself up—the slow release of pressure around Finn’s cock had him on the verge of a whimper—then Poe was falling back down, the whole chair quaking under the force of it, of them, of the whole fucking universe coming together at that singular point in all of space and time where their bodies became one.

He raked his nails down Poe’s sides and gripped his thighs, delighting in the pull of muscle under his skin as he rose up again, higher this time before impaling himself once more on the offering Finn served up for him. This could easily be his religion, Poe his deity, and every thrust a prayer on which his world kept spinning. The little mewling moans cast out from Poe’s trembling chest were hymns and he’d never get enough of them.

“Fuck, Finn,” Poe said, a puff of air escaping the lips still deeply engaged with Finn’s.

He was tempted to ask if that was that an order, but the thought went out the window with all the rest when Poe rose up again. All he could do was give it his best, so he cracked his hips upward on Poe’s descent, their bodies crashing together in a filthy sound of lust and depravity. Or maybe it was a heavenly chorus; he was too far gone to tell. 

Just when it was almost too much, Poe stopped lifting himself up and started a sensual roll of his hips. He locked his hands behind Finn’s neck and leaned back, his body bowing into a gentle arch of perfection. Finn’s eyes fell down his chest to take in the way his form undulated with each passing wave, his neglected cock lapping against Finn’s abs and leaving a trail of precome glittering on his burnt umber skin.

He was going to die like this; he was absolutely going to die.

He hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud until Poe was straightening back up and grinning at him, unruly curls becoming more unkempt thanks to the thin sheen of sweat he was now covered in. “I can think of worse ways to go.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather come.”

The clench he felt around his dick was almost enough to do him in, but in case it hadn’t been, Poe began to ride him like a rogue TIE fighter, pitching and rolling and bouncing all over the battlefield. He had one hand tangled in Poe’s hair and the other at his hip as he did his best to hold on. That was really all he could do when Poe got like this, but he would never complain about that. Never.

Finn was pretty sure he died when he came—for a moment anyway. His vision went fuzzy and his eyes rolled back with his rapturous release. He felt like his body was on fire as his orgasm rippled through him from head to toe, and it was only stoked when he felt Poe shooting hot across his stomach, his moans echoing through the cockpit they’d just desecrated. Or christened.

Poe shuddered and slumped against him, and it was all Finn could do to snake both arms around his back and hold him close. Okay, he’d admit it, that was so much better than he thought it would be, but only because the pilot’s chair wasn’t very comfortable. Nor was it built for two.

“Mmm, you’re amazing, Finn,” Poe sighed, burrowing his face in the curve of Finn’s neck.

Finn smiled and squeezed him just a little bit tighter, “I have my moments.”

“And thank you for helping me cross cockpit sex off my bucket list.”

“Bucket list? What else to do you have on there?”

“Well, A is for A-Wing.”

Finn was beginning to think he was the one who needed a bucket list because he was ninety-nine percent sure that Poe was going to be the death of him.


End file.
